oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes of Glouphrie
Details Construction, 46 Magic *The Grand Tree |items=*Bucket of sap *Mud rune *Maple log *Oak log *Hammer *Saw *Pestle and mortar *Knife |recommended = *Dramen staff if you've started Fairytale II for the use of fairy rings. Saves time in one of the steps. }} Walkthrough Head southwest from the Spirit tree in Tree Gnome Stronghold until you see a quest start point. Enter the cave and speak to Brimstail. He will ask you to go into the next cave and look at it carefully. Inspect the singing bowl, set in the center of the cave surrounded by a black circular pothole, Look-at the Machine Panel, west of the strange machine, and the machine. Talk to Brimstail again, and he will tell you to go and talk to Hazelmere. Hazelmere is located on the island chain east of Yanille. There is also a fairy ring directly beside his hut code . Speak to Hazelmere, there's a long conversation and he will get inside your mind where you can now talk to him. This requires 46 magic and cannot be boosted. A long cutscene will follow showing the Goblin wars, and Glouphrie with the Gnome king. Hazelmere will then give you a crystal token for the machine. Go back to Brimstail where you will see a smaller cut-scene where the machine you examined earlier will be damaged. You will need several items to repair the machine: *Maple logs *Oak logs *Mud rune *Bucket of sap *Pestle and mortar *Hammer *Saw Use the mud rune with the Pestle and mortar, then the Bucket of sap with the ground mud rune to get some magic glue. Take all these items to the machine and repair it. Talk to Brimstail and get all the crystals from him. Now then, you have to start the machine - this is fairly complex and the numbers are different for everybody. Therefore you have to solve this mostly yourself. However, it is fairly easy. To the west side is a chart showing the values of each colour, they are: * Red: 1 * Orange: 2 * Yellow: 3 * Green: 4 * Blue: 5 * Indigo: 6 * Violet: 7 * The value is multiplied by the number of sides each crystal has * Circle has 1 side * Triangle has 3 sides * Square has 4 sides * Pentagon has 5 sides. So for an example: * Example 1: a red square is worth 4 points (1 * 4) * Example 2: a violet circle is worth 7 points (7 * 1) * Example 3: a green triangle is worth 12 points (4 * 3) There is a token exchanger on the right hand side which allows you to insert various tokens and change them for others of the same value. You cannot exchange more than 35 points worth at a time, but you may exchange a single token for many other lower valued tokens if it's value is high enough. You will always receive the same value back, in different tokens. For the first part, you have to make a single token worth the number of points shown on Oaknock's Machine. The numbers are different for everyone. As a general strategy, try and get the smaller numbers and it's easier, any violet pentagons or similar if not needed may be exchanged for ones of a lower value. The second section requires 6 separate tokens adding up to 3 different numbers. Be patient, it can take a while to get all the tokens that you need. You may speak to Brimstail to get more tokens which may make getting the ones you want easier. Once you have unlocked the machine, speak to Brimstail again. The once "cute" creatures are now "evil" creatures. Brimstail will tell you to speak to King Narnoode. Talk to the King, he will tell you to kill all the spies - the evil creatures. There are six creatures in total, and they have 1 hitpoint each. Note: To save time, you may kill the evil creatures before talking to the King. *One by King narnoode *One at top of Grand Tree by prison *One by Brimstail *One by spirit tree *One by giant tortoises northwest of tree (north of the swamp) *One by main gate. Talk to King Narnoode again and he will reward you. Rewards *2 Quest points *12,000 Magic experience *2,500 Woodcutting experience *6,000 Runecrafting experience *250 Construction experience *A small crystal seed — either take it to Ilfeen in Tirannwn or use it on the singing bowl by Brimstail to get an enchanted crystal saw. Then talk to Hazelmere. It allows items (that require a saw) to be made three levels above your Construction. It has a limited number of charges (28), but the recharge is free. Eyes of Glouphrie